


The Boyf Riends be awkward and stuff

by musical_sparkles



Category: Be more chill Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, This Will Probably Suck, boyf riends - Freeform, boyf riends is heckin life, i will probably be terrible at writing, idk - Freeform, richjake, small kleinsen idk, time to write already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_sparkles/pseuds/musical_sparkles
Summary: Um, ok so this is my first work. I swear, if anyone reads this I will cry of happiness. This is probably going to be bad anyway. If you read this, have some Boyf riends.





	1. This is the First Chapter

It was the first day of senior year. Jeremy walked into lunch, looking at all the tables and chairs before settling next to Rich at the popular table. Since the SQUIP has happened, Jeremy had been granted access to the popular table. It turned out that the popular kids weren’t stone cold and untouchable. In fact, without social barriers, everyone seemed a little nicer.

“Yo! Jeremy! How’s it going!” (Holy nuggets that looks bad) Jake yelled from across the table. Jeremy uncomfortably inclined his head, and looked at the floor. He missed Michael. Since he left him at Jakes party, Jeremy was sure that Michael didn’t want to see him, so he had avoided Michael all summer. Christine turned to him, breaking Jeremy out of his thoughts. “It’s Michael! Hi Michael!” She waved violently. 

Jeremy turned as fast as he could, seeing the familiar red hoodie across the cafeteria. He resisted the urge to hide under the table and never come out. Instead, he stared at the floor and wished he were somewhere else. Michael came up to the table, saw Jeremy, and walked to the other end to sit by Brooke and Chloe. 

Jeremy sighed, putting his head on the table. Christine looked between him and Michael, obviously confused as to why they weren’t sitting together. By the end of lunch, Jeremy was miserable and Michael deprived. He couldn’t handle this.

“Hey, Headphoneth!” Michael cringed as Rich walked up to him in the hallway. “Hi, Rich.” He mumbled. “What’th up with you and tall-ath? Why aren’t you talking?” Michael sighed. “I don’t know, he’s been ignoring me for so long and I just…” Rich looked concerned. “You thoud talk to him, Michael.” Michael groaned. “You think I haven’t tried?! He just keeps avoiding me.” Rich glared at him. “Michael, I am NOT lothing my OTP! Get yourthelf over to him and talk, even if you have to beat the thit out of him to do it!” Rich stomped off. 

“OTP?” Michael stammered out as Rich left. He saw Brooke running toward him, with Chloe in tow. “Michael! Hi! We wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over at my house with me, Jenna, Chloe and Christine!” Brooke smiled. Michael was taken aback, but he had spent nights with the girls that summer while Jeremy avoided him. “Of course, Brooke!”

Jeremy trudged through the halls, weighed down by work. He saw a flash of rend near him, and he ducked into an abandoned bathroom. Oh man, what a day. He crouched down in a stall, breathing heavily. He saw feet come into the bathroom, and the stall door was pushed open, and Jake walked in. “Hey, man. How’s it going?” Jeremy blinked up at him in surprise. He had never really been close to Jake after the SQUIP incident, and Jake hadn’t really bullied him much. But now, Jake was sitting next to him in the bathroom.

“You and Michael are always together, what happened?” Jake asked, straight and to the point. “I-I ummmm…” Jake sighed. “It’s ok, you don’t need to tell me. But we want you to be good with each other. I’d like to help you.” Jeremy was confused. Why was Jake being nice to him? Jake continued. “Me and Rich’s are hanging out today. You wanna join us?” Jeremy decided that Jake actually did want to help, so he agreed.


	2. This is the second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so
> 
> Jeremy is avoiding Michael
> 
> Michael is confused 
> 
> Jake is being weird
> 
> Rich is being Rich
> 
> Chloe is being nice
> 
> Brooke is being cute
> 
> Christine is rocking it all

Rich drove to pick Jeremy up, as he was taking him to Jake’s house. As he pulled into the driveway, he saw Jeremy sitting on the steps, staring off into space. “Yo, Tall-ath! Get in the car lother, we’re going thopping.” Jeremy blinked. “Was that a-“ Rich smirked. “Yes.” 

Once they reached Jake’s house, Rich leapt out of his car and ran toward the stairs. “Jakey D!” He yelled. Jake opened the door and was attacked by Rich at maximum velocity. As Jake fell to the floor, spluttering and cursing, Jeremy peeked in. “Um. You need some help?” Jake groaned. “Please. He may look tiny, but he weighs so much-“ Rich glared. “Bith, you callin me fat?” 

Michael drove up to Brooke’s house, already seeing Jenna’s car parked in the driveway. Brooke opened the door and smiled. “Michael! You’re here!” Michael smiled back. Brooke’s smile was infectious. You had to smile with her. He saw Chloe come up behind her, and she dragged him inside. “Let me paint your nails, Michael!” He willingly relinquished the use of his hands while Chloe carefully colored his nails with a deep blue paint. 

Once Michaels nails had dried, they went into a rant session. “-and then Elizabeth was all like, I’ll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool, and you should have seen what she was wearing. It was like a garbage bag with a condom on top-“ Jenna and Brooke burst out in giggles. Michael couldn’t even muster a smile. Brooke noticed. “So, Michael, how's it going with...well…” Michael sighed.

“Brooke, he’s still ignoring me, it’s been all freaking summer, and I just…I can’t.” Brooke looked at him sympathetically, Chloe patted his arm. “I swear, if it wasn’t for my huge crush on him, I might just give up.” Christine chose that moment to burst loudly through the door, carrying Cheetos with her. “I BROUGHT FOOD- Oh no Michael, what’s wrong?” She immediately dropped on her knees to his level. 

“So, Tall-ath. Let’s get to the point. Why are you avoiding Michael?” Jeremy looked up, startled. “W-what?” Rich rolled his eyes. “What Rich meant to ask is, why aren’t you and Michael hanging out anymore? You were literally inseparable before.”  
Jeremy flinched. “I-it’s a long story-“  
“Then tell it.” Rich glared at him. “I don’t want your excuthes. You’re ruining Boyf Riendth, and I can’t have that. Thpill, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO APPARENTLY PEOPLE WILL READ MY STUFF
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOOKING AT THIS
> 
> I’m really sorry about the length, I mean they’re kinda short. I’ll try to post a lot to make up for it though. Again, if you read this, thank for every single kudos and view. It means a lot to me. <3


	3. This is the third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um
> 
> So 
> 
> Hi

Jeremy looked away from Rich’s demanding stare, and muttered something about not wanting to bother him and being the worst friend ever. “Excuthe me, Tall-ath, care to repeat that?” Rich snapped. “I don’t want to force Michael into seeing me, and I don’t want to hurt him again!” 

Jake turned to Rich. “You weren’t lying. He is really fucking oblivious.” Jeremy stared. “W-what?” Rich laughed. “Jakey, oh my GOD. He doethn’t even know.” Jeremy still looked confused. “What do I not know?”

Chloe groaned. “He is REALLY FUCKING oblivious.” Michael nodded furiously. “You got that straight. Or...well...gay.” Brooke began comforting Michael. Christine jumped up on a table. “I think we need to figure out a way to get Jeremy to open his weak eyes and see the truth!”

“How the heckity heck are we supposed to do that?!” Michael yelled. Christine smirked. “At this moment, Jeremy is with Rich and Jake. Rich ships you to the highest degree, and Jake does whatever Rich tells him to do. Sooooo…”  
“Christine, you are an absolute genius!” Brooke exclaimed. 

“Why are you shoving me into a bedroom by myself? Michael questioned. “Shhh! Don’t ask questions, Michael!” Was all the girls said before leaving him there and speaking in hushed whispers. “Um, hey? You left the door open, I can hear you,” Michael called to them. “Whatever, Michael!” Jenna yelled back. 

“Ok, so Michael has a big gay crush on his best friend. They need to get together. Understood?” Christine stood in front of them like a drill sergeant. “How are we supposed to do that again?”   
“Just be quiet, I’ll explain it all. So, like I said, Jeremy is with Rich and Jake. We call them, explain the situation, and...magic.” 

Michael strained his ears to hear at least a bit of conversation, but couldn’t. A few minutes later, the four girls came back, confident grins on their faces. “What is your evil plan now?” Michael asked Christine. “Oh, don’t worry, Michael. You’ll see. You will see.” Christine smirked.

“Rich help me please I think I’m going to be murdered by girls.”   
“Deal with it by yourthelf, Headphoneth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Save me
> 
> I am so sorry for this terrible eye service


End file.
